1. Field Of The Invention
The invention relates to a tilting ramp assembly for a fishing vessel, the assembly being used for assisting in raising fishing nets and also launching and recovery of smaller boats, such as skiffs.
2. Prior Art
Stern trawlers and seiners commonly haul a catch of fish over the stern of the fishing vessel. The stern is provided with a roller to reduce friction as the heavy net, loaded with fish, is hauled aboard, often with the help of additional lines running from suspended blocks. In both methods of fishing, a portion of the catch is lost due to damage resulting from the weight of the fish in the net crushing those fish passing close to the roller. Sometimes as much as a fifth of the catch is lost from such damage.
Also, with seining a small boat or skiff is required for setting the net in the required path prior to hauling in. Commonly such boats are hauled aboard by davits or derrick means and in heavy swells this can be troublesome. Some fishermen prefer to haul the boat over the stern ramp, however, it is difficult to attach lines to the boat for efficient hauling. With the present devices known to the inventors hauling the boat aboard can be a time consuming and sometimes hazardous process.